Until We Bleed
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Jimmy Novak's life gets turned upside down with the arrival of a new student to Lawrence High. Whispered rumours cloud the corridors of the school, but nothing can prepare him for the horror of the truth about her life. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Jimmy Novak's life gets turned upside down with the arrival of a new student to Lawrence High. Whispered rumours cloud the corridors of the school, but nothing can prepare him for the horror of the truth about her life. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Andrea Robinson and her step-father. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**(PLEASE READ) A/N: **God, I think this is gonna be one of the darkest and most angst-riddled things I've ever written. The OC has so many issues because of the life she has, and she really is a messed up, traumatised girl and some of the things she goes through are not for the faint hearted to read.

Despite this, I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Until We Bleed<strong>

**Chapter One**

"_I'm naked, I'm numb  
>I'm stupid, I'm staying<br>Lights black, heads bang  
>You're my drug, we live it<br>You're drunk, you need it  
>Real love, I'll give it<br>So we're bound to linger on  
>We drink the fatal drop<br>Then love until we bleed  
>Then fall apart in parts..."<em>

The sniffling was quite, as the occasional sob was, but as Andrea tucked her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, she rested her head on them and began to rock her naked form gently back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. She'd dropped down from being a size fourteen to a twelve within a few weeks, much quicker than the last weight loss she'd suffered. The pitter patter of blood gently dripping onto the bedsheets from the small cut on her arm came in a soothing rhythm, and as she drew the bottle of whiskey to her, she cradled it like a lifeline, taking a swig and running her hand through her blonde curls. She looked in the mirror opposite the bed, seeing an ugly, ruined, tainted stain on the Earth's beautiful surface. Nothing more.

With a soft sob she blinked more tears down her face, humming quietly to herself as she tried to fight off the urge to cut herself again. The starvation would be a big enough punishment for what she did, she thought, so she decided to leave the bloodied pocket knife alone. She continued to hum, taking in a short quaking breath, not feeling the right to take in any oxygen from the air so much purer than her.

"_So, we're bound to linger on...  
>We drink the fatal drop...<br>Th-then love unt-til we bleed...  
>Then f-fall apart in parts..." <em>

She sang quietly, rocking herself and hushing herself as she tried to calm down, taking a drag from the cigarette at the side of the bed, puffing out the smoke of it into her dirty, dark bedroom. Then she began to calm, putting the bottle down and wiping her eyes before placing the cigarette back on the edge of the ashtray, beginning to clean and bandage the cut on her arm.

* * *

><p>Jimmy put his books in his school bag, brushing a hand through his hair as he sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead. Another semester. The final one. Senior year was finally upon him. Yay for senior year!<p>

"Ugh..." He complained, turning to see his bright eyed twin, Castiel, standing in the doorway, "Morning, dude."

"Good morning, Jimmy." Castiel replied, "Are you driving today?"

"Sure." Jimmy said, "You can drive home."

Castiel smiled, his clothes neat as usual while his beige backpack was slung over his shoulders, hair sticking up everywhere and eyes twinkling as bright as ever. Their older brother Gabriel was at college, so it was just the two of them, their mother Amelia and their father Michael. The house was peaceful since Gabriel had left, but all of the family missed his cheeky smile and his sarcasm, not to mention that now the house had a big lack of sweets and candies. They sure missed him.

"Dad's ordering take out tonight." Castiel informed his brother, "Either pizza or Chinese."

"I'll decide later." Jimmy mumbled, straightening out his blue plaid shirt, "Come on. I'm tired, bro, I just want the day to be over."

He watched the grin cross his brother's face, who nodded in agreement.

"I hate the first day back." He said, patting Jimmy's back, "It's all about schedules and new teachers...It's so boring. A run down of the year's work is to be fully expected."

"Exactly." Jimmy laughed, the two heading down the stairs and kissing their mother goodbye, saying their goodbyes to her and their father before heading out to their dark blue truck.

As Jimmy's rock anthem CDs played on the way to school, he had no idea that his life was about to change for ever.

* * *

><p>English. What a great lesson to start the day.<p>

Jimmy, Castiel and their friends were all happy though. Not only were they in the same class, but they had the school's most awesome teacher. Mr Crowley. Crowley's style of teaching was basically to make the lesson a good laugh, but for the kids to leave the room having learned something. Zachariah Adler sat at the back, making a usual prick out of himself as he whispered dirty comments to his brother Lucifer about Dean's girlfriend Jo, and Dean was struggling to not snap. But Crowley stepped in and dealt with it, because Jo was one of his best students for a start, all the group near the front were, and he wouldn't have their good grades tarnished by some idiot at the back.

"Zachariah, there's a time for thoughts like yours." He said, "At home in your room tonight alone with a copy of your favourite porn magazine, but right now, I'd like to get on with my lesson and I'm sure everyone else would like to do the same. Do you have a problem with that, my lad?"

"No, sir." Zachariah mumbled, embarrassed and the class sniggered while Crowley winked at Jo and Dean and went to return to his teaching.

He was about to write something on the board when someone knocked at the door, and he stopped to calm himself. Interruptions were something he hated and the kids hated since he was trying to give them all a decent education while he still could.

"Sorry, Mr Crowley."

It was the principal, Missouri Moseley, who had a young blonde girl standing by her side. Jimmy turned to look, watching the girl who looked incredibly pale as she stood next to the principal, pulling the sleeves of her beige sweater down over her arms, a darker beige satchel over her shoulder.

"This is Andrea Robinson, she's the new addition to your class." Missouri explained, Crowley nodding in response and giving her a soft smile as Missouri left them.

"Nice to meet you, my love." He said softly, "Right, you lot. Are you animals or are you going to show Andrea some respect?"

Everyone stared at her frail frame for a moment before smiling and giving her soft waves, Crowley turning to her and doing what he always did to make a new student feel comfortable.

"I'm not going to pressure you to tell us something about yourself, but I'd like to know one thing, my dear." He said, "Do you prefer Andrea or do you have a nickname?"

"I-I prefer Andie, sir." She said softly, taking in his British accent and smiling at how amazing it was.

"Alright, Andie." He said with a smile, "I need to ask you one more thing. We have a choice of seats. One next to Mr Adler over there, who if you're planning to be distracted and to waste your final year of school would be the ideal person to sit with, or...There is Miss Braeden, who I'm sure you'd get along perfectly with."

The girl he was referring to grinned and patted the chair next to her, her dark hair hanging over her shoulders as her dark eyes glistened with delight at the sight of a new face. Andrea thanked him with a soft smile before taking her seat, and she looked around her and got out her books to begin taking notes while the girl quickly introduced herself.

"My name's Lisa." She said softly, "Welcome to Lawrence High, Andie."

"Thank you." Andrea whispered, brushing her hair over her shoulder and keeping her sleeves pulled over her dainty fingers.

She looked to the other side of her to see a boy with unbelievably dark hair and deep blue eyes staring at her. He smiled at her, and she smiled in return, before he looked quickly to make sure Crowley wasn't looking before he whispered to her.

"Hi."

She smiled sweetly and then a little seductively, taking out her pen and looking to make sure the teacher wasn't watching. That would make a bad first impression if he had to tell her off on her first day.

"Hi." She replied, looking back to Mr Crowley and focussing on what he and he alone had to say.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Jimmy Novak's life gets turned upside down with the arrival of a new student to Lawrence High. Whispered rumours cloud the corridors of the school, but nothing can prepare him for the horror of the truth about her life. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Andrea Robinson and her step-father.

**A/N: **I really do hope that you guys like this, and be warned that things get darker from here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Until We Bleed<strong>

**Chapter Two**

After the lesson, Lisa kept Andrea close to her, smiling softly and trying to make small talk with her. Andrea had exactly the same schedule as her, and also the Novak twins, which was good because Lisa had noticed Jimmy definitely had his eye on her. She also noticed, though, that Andrea sometimes didn't like being so close to her, but in the crowds in the school corridors made that the only way for them to move around. Their next lesson was Art, the one lesson that Lisa and the Novaks loved more than anything.

Andrea liked the people who were trying to help her and take care of her. Lisa was bright and bubbly, and she clearly was so in love with her boyfriend, one of the Novak twins, Castiel. Castiel looked a little...well...nerdier than Jimmy did. He was a rather hot nerd, she had to say, but Jimmy was really quite cute, and he was making an effort to make her feel really quite welcome.

"Ah, you must be Andrea." She looked up to see her teacher, a young woman with black hair and a cheeky smile, "My name is Miss Barnes, it's good to have you in the class."

"Thank you." She replied.

"Do you prefer Andrea or Andie?" Pamela asked.

Damn, were all the teachers concerned by stuff like this? Crowley had been the same, but at least they were asking. The teachers she'd been with before had never asked about that, but the teachers here were really quite considerate. She preferred this place to home. She had her art portfolio with her from her previous school, and Pamela took it to have a look at her previous work. She was astounded by the quality of it, and she grinned like a maniac at Andrea who pulled her sleeves over her hands again.

"Andie, this work is incredible..." She whispered, "Digital?"

"The majority, yes." Andrea replied, "I, um...I do vary but digital's my strong point."

"Awesome." Miss Barnes said with a grin, "Maybe we can get a traditional art piece or two out of you this semester, huh? Maybe some collage or something? I'm here to help whenever you need me to, okay?"

Andrea nodded and took back her portfolio and went to sit next to Jimmy who beckoned her over, the class listening to Miss Barnes as she smacked a ruler on the table.

"Right, seniors, listen up." She said, "This year we're focussing on getting your portfolios finished. We need you to choose five art forms and to create two pieces each in each form."

As she continued, Andrea caught eyes with Zachariah who sat on the other side of the room, and he winked at her, which she did in return, knowing that he was the son of one of her step-dad, Jack's friends...Great. She'd probably end up in the back of his car before she left school. He was handsome enough, she didn't mind that. It was the nature of things that got to her. She knew that he'd want her that day...She didn't have any protection on her, so she hoped he had something in his car.

After the lesson, sure enough, Zachariah approached her and leaned into her ear as they leaned against the wall.

"You, me, my car." He said, "After school, huh? You got anything?"

"No." Andrea replied, "Are we going somewhere else?"

"My place if you want." He said, "My dad's right, you are fucking sexy."

"Tell me about it." She said a little flirtatiously, "Perhaps...you could come to mine...? I can slip into something more comfortable, if you want."

"Sure." He whispered, giving her ear a quick bite, "Later, babe."

Andrea smiled as she saw Lisa and the others approaching, all of them taking in how shaky she looked. Castiel had seen Zachariah speaking to her and it had concerned him a little. But she brushed it off as she always did, and the group continued with her day.

* * *

><p>Andrea felt herself shaking as she saw Zachariah approaching, and he clearly knew where her new house was since his father and her step-father were such good friends. The yard was completely deserted, thank God, and Castiel, Jimmy, Lisa and the others weren't there to see this.<p>

"Come on." He said, walking with her to his car and unlocking it.

They got in, fastening their seatbelts and heading towards Andrea's home. She tried her best flirtatious look, gently running her hand over his thigh. She had a routine when she had a guy going back to the house. She'd ask his plans and try to be as sexy as possible.

"What are you into?" She asked, "Are you tender? Are you rough? Will you look after me?"

Despite Zachariah seeming like the slimiest bastard on earth, he softened a little at those words and he smiled softly at her, squeezing her hand softly.

"I'll look after you." He told her, "Really."

"You are just in this for the fuck aren't you?" She asked, a little unsure of his gentle behaviour.

"Of course." He replied, "But it doesn't mean I won't look after you."

She felt a little relieved. In all this mess, the least she could hope for was a man who had a little bit of compassion in his system. Despite Zachariah being a total asshole who didn't mind saying degrading things about girls, she felt kind of safe with him. When they arrived at her place, she saw that the driveway was empty. Thank God. Jack wasn't home.

"Come in?" She asked, Zachariah nodding and letting her open the door to him.

The place seemed nice enough, but then she locked the door and started to lead him up the stairs to her room, which shocked him to say the least. The room was quite dark, with blackout curtains that were drawn across, the scent of cigarette just slightly covered by a spray of what he guessed to be her perfume. Her art was across the wall, sketches and paintings covering it which he found to be actually quite impressive. She hit a switch on the wall and dim lighting came on, surrounding her single bed which was covered with soft dark red cotton covers.

"Make yourself comfortable." She said, "I'll be back in a minute."

Zachariah sat still, feeling a little pang of guilt in his system as he thought of the men that her step-father let into this room. He shouldn't be doing this. But she was okay with it, so he guessed it wasn't so bad. Then she appeared in the doorway, blonde locks hanging over her shoulders, white and baby pink lingerie with lace around the edges nice and tight on her body, which made her look so much younger and innocent. He knew that she'd been doing this for a while, and his father was a regular visitor, but he had no idea how horrible it really must've been for her.

"Ready when you are." She said with a wink, making her way towards the bed.

* * *

><p>It transpired that indeed, Zachariah was tender.<p>

He was holding Andrea so gently, kissing her with such tenderness that she could've mistaken it for him caring for her. His body was stronger than it looked, one which she could get used to seeing, tasting, smelling and feeling. He smelt gorgeous, so clean, whereas she was tainted with the scent of cigarettes, alcohol and cheap perfume. He ran his hands over her body while she just held him close to her, and he felt how thin she actually was. He continued to move inside her slowly, only pressing against her gently as he did. She was moaning quietly, her eyes closed as his lips met hers in a gentle kiss.

"You gonna come, big boy?" She asked, "You gonna come nice and hard for me?"

"You better believe it, baby." He told her, "Fuck, you feel so good..."

"Mmm," She smiled, "Make me come."

She gripped his arms, moaning and tipping back her head as he moved faster while he pulled her up to an angle. She actually was enjoying this. A younger man was a relief, rather than Jack's thirty-five year old (or older) friends that she normally had to see. It wasn't a choice, this life. Jack fed her to them for free. She felt the throbbing and tensing inside her body and she knew that Zachariah had finished but she hadn't. Zachariah could tell, and as she kissed him, he kissed down her body and settled between her legs, bringing her to her climax with his lips and his tongue. When she came, moved back up her body and kissed her lips, keeping her shaking body close to his own.

"You tired?" She asked, earning a soft shake of the head, "Would you stay with me? Just for a while...?"

Zachariah had never had a wake up call quite like this in his life. He would normally just say what he wanted to about women, but he realised just what a hard life this girl had. He'd slept with three girls in his life, four if he included Andrea, and he'd left them all straight after. He felt it best to leave her. There was nothing more than sexual attraction there, and he really didn't want her getting the wrong idea.

"You can come and see me again any time." She said as he started to get dressed.

"Sure." He replied, heading out of the door and leaving her in the bed alone, and unbeknownst to him, in tears.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
